sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie the Wolf
''"Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die tomorrow. -Marie the Wolf Everything about Marie Name: Marie Tallashee Gender: Female Eye Colour: Dark Brown Fur Colour: White Hair Colour: Black Blood Type: A+ IQ: 139 (Really smart) Animal: 51% Tundra Wolf 49% Demon Brithday: October 19 Age: 17 Type: Speed/Power Equipment: Swords? Attire: White short shirt (stops after breasts -shot-), Red mini dress, black corset, fish nets on legs and arms, white wrap thingy around her leg with broken heart, boots were she hides her knives, pocket on her back blet holds gun, 4 ear rings, a chocker necklace, a cross necklace -not shown-, wrapping around tail, wraping around her arms. Morality: Neutral Height: 3 ft 2 in Weight: 91 lb Weapons: Gun, knife, sometimes a sword but she uses her powers mostly. Accent: British accent, soft kind voice. Home: Pumkin Hill (AHH MY FAVE LVL ON SAB2 <333 PLAYED IR 124 TIMES!!! XDDD) Rival: Benji the Hedgehog Powers: Fire Weakness: the sun, water, ice, hits to the back. Strengths: Wind, fire, Hell, crosses (LOL WHUT.), Blood, anything warm. Friends: Marne' the Cat, Mira the Echidna cat, Jess the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Gadget the Cat, Devi the Chao. Loves: Gadget, the color red, Pumkin hill, soft blankets, snuggles, kissing, hugging, soft pilliows, Avril, Marne', Mira, Jessica, reading, sleeping, being with Gadget, haveing fun, pop corn, milkshakes. Likes: Horror, Blood, scary stuff, random stuff Dislikes: Retards, stupid convos, idiots, people who annoy her, Metro, Crismon. Hates: people who hurt friends/family/Gadget/Avril, demons, Benji, the color pink, the color teal, saw moives. Fave color: Red and Black Fave Food: Pop Corn Fave Drink: Starwberry Milk shakes Relationship Status: Dateing Gadget the Wolf-Cat <3 Child: Avril the Wolf-Cat Family Metro/Devin the Tundra Wolf- Age 20 Crismon the Grey Wolf- Age 20 Voodoo the Tundra-Grey wolf- Age 15 Mother- Elizabeth the Tundra Wolf Father- Tokio The Grey Wolf Biography Marie was 9 when her father went to the war. 3 months later rumors started about how her father went crazy and started to kill his team mates. Then a year later Marie's mother told something Marie did not want to hear. '"Marie, long ago our tribe breeded with demons."' This ment that Marie was part demon. 49% demon. She always wonderd why she has moments when she wanted to kill someone. Before her father came back Elizabeth made the 4 pups leave the tribe. Marie soon found herself become more insane every day. She heard voices and woke up with blood on her hands. Crismon was yelling at Marie for wanting to kill Voodoo (Crismon can read minds.). Crismon was only 16% demon. Her brother yelled at Crismon and pushed her down. The 4 decided they should break up the group. Marie went with Metro and Voodoo went with Crismon. When Marie almost killed Metro at age 14 she went on her own. She met a man who said he loved her. But she soon found out he was a liar. He raped her and it took Marie 2 years to get away. She went on her own again. She found a human, Padan but she called her Yuki. Yuki was strange cause she looked out after Marie and took care of her. They became very close friends. But her father found Marie when she was walking around town. Marie thought her father had changed and took him to see Yuki. He killed her. Marie was in deep depression. Her father left her to bathe in her own tears. Marie sat next to the dead body of her only friend. Looking at it for days, thinking of her. She heard voices outside. '"Great. I'm going insane again." But then she heard two voices and foot steps. She ran outside and saw two animals. A Echidna-cat and a fox. Both girls. Marie spoke up and met them. Mira and Jessica. Best friends. They kept away from her after they saw blood on Marie an d a dead body of the long lost Yuki. But after Marie explained what happened they became friends. Marie burried Yuki and cried then went with Mira and Jessica. They became friends. After a year Marie met yet another girl. Marne' the Cat. She was always happy and cheery and the most opmistic girl Marie has ever met. But they became best friends in a snap. Mira and Jess became friends with her too. Marie left her friends to go travel. She saw a black wolf-cat while walking. She became instered in him after he stole sutff from a local food stand. The owner didn't noticed but Marie sure did. She followed him and saw he stole alot. He noticed her after awhile "Can I help you?" From the point on Marie fell for him. She became a fan girl and started to talk to him. She told him how she saw him stealing and they became friends. Marie fell head over heals for this wolf-cat. He soon fell for her too. Now in her present day they have a child and Marie has never been happier. Yeah I know its long, shut up >> Abilities Marie is the speed of her team. She isn't the fastest but is as fast at Knuckles. She can jump high and leap long distances. Marie '''cannot turn super nor use the Chaos Emeralds like Shadow and Sonic. Though she has her demon side, she turns into when shes in great agony and depression. Marie is a very skilled fire bender and is close to a mastering it. Interactions with other characters Sonic the Hedgehog: Marie had nothing wrong with Sonic. She just simply never had a instrest in him. Although he's saved her a couple times Marie still rusfuses to call him a friend. Knuckles the Echidna: '''Knuckles never really met Marie, how heard about her. Marie loved Knuckles because she wanted to learn fighting from him. They '''do meet in the furture and Marie does learn from him. They become good friends. '''Amy Rose: '''Amy and Marie are surpiseingly friends. They like to go shopping together even though they have different tastes, but thats what makes them like eachother. Marie helps Amy friend Sonic so he could be annoyed by the pink hedgehog. '''Marne' The Cat: '''Marie's best friend. Like a sister. They spend alot of time together even though they are very different from eachother. There're like sisters and love each other (as sisters >:V) Sugarnoms on DeviantART owns Marne'. '''Mira the Echdina-Cat: '''Marie and Mira are very alike. Both fire benders, both part demon, and both love red. There very close friends but get in huge disagreements at times. It annoys Marie how Mira acts but loves her as a sister and forever will. Iloveshadow1997 owns Mira. '''Gadget the Wolf-Cat: '''Marie loves him with all her heart and couldn't think of anyone else she loves more. They have a child named Avril. Gadget and Marie love to spend time together. They live together on a sky ship thingy. The couple will not go to heaven nor hell when they die, only disappear. Iloveshadow1997 owns Gadget, not me. Credits Marie the Tundra wolf is made by- DeviantART.midnight-sea.com Marne' the cat is made by- deviantART.Sugarnoms.com Mira the echidna cat and Gadget the wolf Cat- deviantART.Iloveshadow1997.com Thanks. -Midnight-sea﻿ Category:Wolfs